epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Who
Doctor Who, as he is credited, his "real" name simply being "The Doctor", battled Doc Brown in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. The Tenth Doctor was portrayed by Nice Peter, but halfway through the battle, he was shot by a Dalek controlled by Doc Brown and regenerated into the Fourth Doctor, who was portrayed by George Watsky. The Fourth Doctor also makes a cameo appearance in Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso, where he was also portrayed by Watsky. Information on the rapper The Doctor is the protagonist of the popular British BBC science-fiction television series Doctor Who, which has been around since 1963. The Doctor is a Time Lord: a time-traveling, humanoid alien from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous. So far, the Doctor has been portrayed by 12 different incarnations. He travels around in his TARDIS (T'ime '''A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imension 'I'n 'S'pace) to explore the universe and fight injustice. He has fought many enemies such as the Daleks, Cybermen, an evil Time Lord named The Master, Weeping Angels, The Silence, Silurians, and many others. He has also allied with Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, Sarah Jane Smith, K-9 (a robotic dog), Rose Tyler, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Clara Oswald, and many others. His tool of choice is the Sonic Screwdriver that can unlock most codes and doors. Also in the Doctor's possession is the Psychic Paper, a mysterious ID card that allows him to trick people into thinking he is anybody he wishes, just by having them glance at it. The Doctor is a very just and noble man, even trying to save his enemies from peril at times. He is also extremely compassionate towards his companions, but is not afraid to draw the line, returning them home if need be. The show became so popular, the fans of the show began to be called "Whovians". ERBoH Bio Brilliant! An audio-visual aggressive rhyming contest where–oh, who am I? You, my friend, can just call me "the Doctor." I'm a Time Lord (a centuries-old alien) and I travel through time and space in a non-traditional time machine -- the TARDIS, er, well, I guess to you it just looks like a 1960's-style British Police telephone booth. It's bigger on the inside. pretty-ish British girl runs by screaming, chased by some kind of creature. Ah, that's just my latest companion -- I'm always traveling with someone or another in a consistently platonic way. "Doctor Who", the television show based on my life, was produced by the BBC and has been running sporadically since the 1960's. Massive audiences tune in to watch me go toe-to-toe with enemies with low-budget special-effects like the Cybermen and the Daleks–who actually, really, had what looked like a toilet plunger as part of their design. As a Time Lord, I can regenerate if I'm critically wounded and "recast" myself with a new personality and physical form up to thirteen times. Lyrics '''Verse 1 (Tenth Doctor): Oh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "The Doctor". Doesn't even really matter who. Who am I even talking to? Oh yes, you! The wannabe Einstein, minus the 'stache. Travels through time, but with no class. I'm saving the world while you dilly-dally. You can't even invent a way out of Hill Valley! And calm down, will you? Everything is going to be fine. You're not going to tear any wonky holes in any fabric of space and time. Actually, it's a lot more like a rug, really, oh well, never mind. Let's just say there's an infinite number of me simultaneously kicking your ass with rhyme! 'Interlude:' 'Tenth Doctor:' I'm going to die… (Doctor…) At least, this version of me… (Doctor?) Perhaps you'd like another… (Doctor!) Prepare…to meet…your… [Regenerates into Fourth Doctor] 'Fourth Doctor:' Density! Hahaha! 'Verse 2 (Fourth Doctor):' I'm a mystical medical doc at the pinnacle, shifting my physical form. You're a possibly pedophilic individual who should have never been born! You got your knickers in a twist while you're sucking on my Piccadilly, but I'm a lot lot different, 'Cause you're a pitiful hillbilly hangin' with an oedipal kid who's a bawk bawk chicken! 'Verse 1 (Tenth Doctor re-looped):' Ooh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "The Doctor"… [The Doctor uses his Sonic Screwdriver to switch off the battle and go to the credits.] Trivia *He is the third rapper to originate from a notable sci-fi franchise, after Darth Vader and Captain Kirk. *He is the third rapper to change forms; after Gandalf, from Gandalf the White to Gandalf the Grey, and Michael Jackson, from young to old. **He is also the second to change forms from older to younger, the first being Gandalf. ***He is also the second to be forced to change forms by the opponent, the first being Gandalf aswell. *He, along with Steve Jobs and Vince Offer, are the only people to respond to the announcer. *He is the third character to die in-battle, after Billy Mays and Steve Jobs. **He is also the only character to die and not be replaced by another person. Rather, he is replaced by another version of himself. *Both of the Doctor's cameos in Season 3 were by the Fourth Doctor. *He is the second fictional character to originate from television, after Captain Kirk. *He is the first rapper to be announced by a name that is not a proper moniker for their person. *He is the second/third fictional rappers associated with time-travel, the first two being Captain Kirk, and alongside with Doc Brown. *He was mentioned by Meriwether Lewis in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted in the line "Now go back in time and give Doctor Who his phone booth back!" Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Category:Nice Peter Category:George Watsky